


Down by the sally gardens

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy someting that refused to get out of my head. I like the idea of these two no idea why. Jack and Bunny. Or should i say Kangroo? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the sally gardens

I was listening someone sing down by the sally garden as a song and this picture would not get out of my head, so I decided writing it down might be a good solution. Never written these two before and I own nothing and based it on the film as that’s all I know of this world. No I have no idea what I’m doing, and accents are something I suck at so I decided not to try it, you’ll just have to use your imagination. I have dyslexia and no beta I scare them away, so be nice. I have changed the words of this poem and song slightly to fit my idea any way enjoy.

Down by the sally gardens

Bunny was out enjoying the fresh evening air, Easter was over and soon Spring would give way to Summer. As he stood there finally allowing himself to relax after his hard work with Easter that year, a gentle presence began to fill the clearing. Quickly the Pooka looked around, he knew this feeling but it had been a long time since he had seen her, the lady of spring. In a swirl of cherry blossom petals a woman appeared on a branch of a tree, she was gowned in a simple dress of pail yellows, her blond hair crowned with a wreath of cherry blossom, and her blue eyes were warm and friendly. The lady held a harp, she settled it before her and began to play, slowly lifting her lovely voice to sing. “Down by the salley gardens my love and I did meet; He passed the salley gardens with little snow-white feet.” Instantly these words brought into Asters mind Jack’s small white feet, the Pooka hated to admit it but the winter sprite was on his mind far more than he should be. Aster was so wrapped in his thought he didn’t notice that the spring spirit had changed the normal she of the song to a he. 

The Easter Bunny looked up at Spring who was not looking at him instead she was staring across the clearing, he followed the line of her gaze to see Jack landed in the clearing. The teenager looked up at spring and a gentle smile spread across the face of the younger spirit. Hastily Aster hid in the shade of a tree and waited for him to do something mischievous, but instead Jack smiled and the lady continued to sing. “He bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree; but I, being young and foolish, with him would not agree.” Jack flushed slightly, as Springs words reminded him that he had said something similar to Bunny when he had been working really hard on Easter. Slowly the Easter Bunny moved away from the tree slightly, he also remembered that time, he had been working far too hard on Easter determined to make it perfect Jack had been there with the Pooka the whole time trying to get him to rest and eat well. As Aster recalled this he began to realise that in his own way the winter sprite had been showing him that he cared about his well being.

But the spirit of Spring was not done with her song yet and so continued to sing. “In a field by the river my love and I did stand, and on my leaning shoulder he laid his snow-white hand.” Jack stood looking at the river that ran through the clearing another memory assaulting him. The first time he touched Bunny in friendship and love, he had placed a hand to the older spirits shoulder and found himself falling into a pair of perfect bright green eyes. Slowly he brought up that hand and stared at it as id it held the answer to all the questions of his heart and mind.

Aster mean while straightened completely away from the tree his green eyes lost in thought, he also remembered that day and at the time the Pooka had thought that Jack could not love him the way he loved the winter sprite. He watched as Jack brought up a hand and stared at it his cheeks coating with frost which for him was a blush, as he noticed this Aster started to realise that his love might not be as one sided as he had thought. 

Slowly the Pooka stepped out of the shadows and began to cross the clearing to Jack. The winter sprite heard him coming, quickly he turned, noticing Aster he looked away hastily, he pulled the hood up and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoody. Jack began to call the wind, Aster moved quickly to the side of the other guardian and placed a paw on his shoulder just in time for Spring to sing the last part of her song. “He bid me take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs; but I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears.”

“Jack...” Aster said softly, he reached out with his other paw and drew back the hood of the hoody and looked at the flushing winter sprite. “Jack... I didn’t realise you were trying to show me you cared, that you love me. I am right aren’t I...you do love me?”

The flush grew on Jack’s face, but he nodded and spoke. “Yes, Bunny I love you.”

The elder guardian let out a relived sigh. “That’s good, because I love you.”

Jack smiled up at him widely. “I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to hear that Bunny.”

“Aster, Jack, my name is Aster.” The Pooka told him gently.

“Aster, it’s a lovely name and it suites you.” Jack told him with sincerity, looking up into the green eyes of the Pooka, Aster looked back down at him, Bunny leant down and kissed Jack gently. The white haired teen through his arms round the taller male and kissed him back strongly, Aster responded to this eagerly. Slowly the two drew apart, they smiled at each other, Jack cuddled into the soft fur of the one he loved. Aster held him gently, the Pooka looked across the clearing to the spirit of Spring, the Easter bunny smiled at her in thanks, the lady smiled and winked at him before vanishing in another swirl of cherry blossom, leaving the two alone to enjoy their new found love.


End file.
